


The wrong crowd

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Pansaise (Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Oh dear...
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Series: Pansaise (Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052210





	The wrong crowd

Our story starts in Blaise and Pansy Zabini's house, they've just received a letter from the Headmistress of Hogwarts about their son Kai.

Pansy had been unusually quiet during breakfast since the owl's arrival, she was clutching the unopened letter so hard in her left hand that her hand was pale white and trembling slightly.

Blaise put down his bowl and said, "Pans, dear, we need to open it. Here, let me. You look so anxious it's breaking my heart just to look upon your face."

Without uttering a word, she handed him the letter with her still trembling hand.

Blaise opened it and read out, "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Zabini, your son Kai who as you are aware is in my own house has been involved in a major incident with his unsavoury choice of friends from Slytherin, Mr. Lucifer Morningstars and Miss. Lillith Blackwood this evening. I am writing to inform you this is his first involvement with these two Slytherins as far as I am aware, but do talk to him about his choice of friends next time you see him or indeed, send an owl immediately. Don't fret too much about this, I have spoken to the young Hufflepuff Miss. Emily Hart whom was the victim in this incident and her parents are willing to let it slide in regards to your son, the other two have been swiftly dealt with. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall."

Pansy spoke at long last in nothing but a whisper, "He did something to a poor little Hufflepuff with these two Slytherins?"

Blaise muttered, "It would appear so."

Pansy said, "This was all my fault."

Blaise frowned at her. "Whatever do you mean, dear?"

Pansy replied, "It was me who told him to befriend Slytherins in his year after his fallout with that Gryffindor crowd. I... I pushed him to fall in with the wrong crowd and look what's happened because of me doing that."

Blaise pulled her into his arms and whispered, "You couldn't have known which Slytherins he'd choose to be friends with, you and me both know there are good ones in that mix of misfits. This is neither of our faults, do you hear me?"

Pansy quietly told him, "Yes, I do. I love you, Blaise."

Blaise hugged her closer to him and answered, "I love you too, dear."


End file.
